Future Husband
by Yoshida-san
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi got shocking news from his mom that he is going to move to his future husband, Giotto, that he had never met? And he was his half-Brother too! Tsuna never knew he had a brother. After he had lived With him for a while, he soon realize that his husband isn't somebody... Yaoi (boyxboy)/ maybe some future lemons / main: G27/ slight: All27 I suck at summaries -.-


**Hii! This is my first fanfiction, and I hope you would like it ^^ It is from the Manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and when I read it and watched the anime, I have fallen madly in love with Giotto. And at the same time fell in love With the pairing G27 (Giotto x Tsuna). **

**Just want say that English is my 3rd Language (remember, 3rd Language), so please bare with me. And sorry if it is any grammar fails (that probably are). And if possible tell me about it and where it is.**

**Warning: It is Yaoi (boy x boy) If you don't like yaoi, then don't read this fiction. **

**Disclaimers: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and if I did, I wouldn't written this fiction **

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: MOVING TO MY FUTURE HUSBAND?! **

"WHAT?!" came a scream from the Sawada Household in a small little town beside the famous Namimori City. It was 7 P.M in the evening and people just ignored the scream. "What do you mean by my future husband, mom?" said a young boy and cute, - that can get easily mistaken for a girl – brunet. "Yes, Tsu-kun. You are going to move to your future husband in Namimori City. He is also your half-brother," said a cute innocent woman in her thirties to her only son. "What?! Half-brother?! Why the hell should I marry my half-brother? And to begin with, I have never met him and neither didn't I know that I had a brother!" shouted the cute girl looking boy, Sawada Tsunayoshi, to her mom, Sawada Nana.

"I understand that these news are pretty shocking, but your brother, or should I say future husband-" Nana begin to explain, but got cut by her son. "Mom, are you trying to marry me away? What did I do wrong for you to marry me away with some stranger, though it is my half-brother?" he said with tears starting to come in is honey-brown eyes.

"No, no, Tsu-kun. What I'm trying to say is that your brother, Giotto, is very handsome, gentle and a caring man. He had even called me many times when you where at school that he is in love with you. He said that the first glance in the picture he got of you, he fell madly in love with you. He had even asked me permission about marrying you. At first I rejected him, however, he had called me many times that he loves you, that he would do anything for you, would end his life if you said to and was begging me for marrying you," explained Nana to his son. "So I have kind of accepted it, but I gave him warning that it's you who should choose, that you want to marry him or not. But before you choose… you have to meet him and get to know him."

Tsunayoshi, or short for Tsuna, just looked at his mother's brown eyes. 'He would die if said to do' he thought and thought that was very dramatic. Tsuna looked at his mom and saw that she wanted him to meet this guy. Sighting in defeat he accepted her mom's and his brother's, or more like future husbands, offer.

"I'm so glad, Tsu-kun!" Nana said in her happy tone. Tsuna just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"But what are going to do?" asked the young brunet.

"I'm going to Canada with some of my friends for some few years. And you are going to be with Giotto as long as I'm gone" answered his mother.

"I'm going to miss you, mom," said Tsuna and hugged his mother by her waist.

"Naww… I'm also going to miss you a lot too, Tsu-kun," Nana said and hugged him back. There was silence for a few minutes.

"So… when am I leaving?" asked Tsuna, interrupted the silence and looked at his mother.

"You are going to leave 30 minutes. That's when the bus is coming, and I have packed your bags," she pointed at the bag that was beside her, when she said it.

"WHAT?! IN 30 MINUTES?!" Tsuna jumped back and looked at his mother with wide eyes .

"Don't scream, Tsu-kun!"

"Sorry… But how can I find him? I don't know how he looks like…" the brunet said in nervous tone, because if he had gone to the wrong person, that person would probably just rape him and make him into a sex slave or something. In his school here, he get flirted by many guys, especially 2nd and 3rd year students, and when he was at way home from school, he got nearly kidnapped or raped by a scary man. He was pretty lucky to get away from him. Tsuna never told that event to his mother, because he didn't want to worry her.

"Don't get so nervous. You going to be fine," the woman said to her son, interrupting his thoughts, and smiled a beautiful smile. 'I hope that too mom and I will pray to God for it' thought Tsuna and looked down at the floor.

"Ara! Time really flies when we are talking. You have 15 minutes until the bus is here," said Nana after she looked at the clock. She took the bag that was right beside here and gave to her son. The bag was big, not very big, but big enough to have everything he needed. "You should go to the bus stop and accompany with you," she said with a smile. With that they headed to the bus stop.

When they arrived to the stop, the bus came. Before Tsuna was going in to the bus, he gave a goodbye kiss on her mom's cheek and said farewell and to take care. Before he had gone inside the bus, his mom gave a little piece of paper and said that hers and Giotto's number were written and to call Giotto when he arrives at the station. He took a seat next to the window. It wasn't many people in the bus. He saw his mother through the window waving, so he waved back to her. The bus started its motors and was now heading to the big city, Namimori City.

At the bus, Tsuna looked at the sky through the window. The sun was beginning to set, bathing to town in crimson orange splashes of color. Long shadows were cast, and glow was slowly beginning to disappear. It was a beautiful sight.

'I wonder how Giotto looks like…' he thought while he looked at the sky. 'I hope he is a nice guy. Mom says that he is gentle, handsome and a caring person, and that he loves me a lot and that he would die if I'm told him to… But will I fall in love with him?'

Sighting at the thoughts, the brunet looked around his surroundings. Children were sleeping in their parents laps while they were taking about something. There also was an old couple who probably just visiting a restaurant or their children and grandchildren when they arrive. In the next row and behind the same line where Tsuna sat, tree guys, probably from college, stared at him with a crazy smirk. Tsuna looked immediately away from them, but he got this feeling that those guys still stared at him. 'What's with them? Why are they staring at me?' thought young brunet and looked awkwardly out the window.

When the bus arrived at Namimori bus station, those college guys were the first ones who got out. They disappeared to in the dark before they winked at a certain brunet. The said brunet's eyebrow twitched in response.

Tsuna took out a piece of paper from his pocket which had his mom's number and his future husband's number written, when I got out of the bus, with rest of the people. He took out his cell phone and had a little staring contest with phone and then looked at the paper. He had dialed Giotto's number and had pushed green phone button. He took the phone into the ear. Suddenly he heard a ringtone from another phone behind him. The brunet thought it must be one of the people, but when the other side of the call he made answered, he heard "hello" from the phone and at the same time from behind.

Tsuna's eyes widened and slowly he turned around to see a tall man, two heads taller than him, with blond messy hair like his, but few centimeters higher and more styled. The man had beautiful sunshine eyes that looked at Tsuna with gentleness. He hung up the phone and looked at the man.

"A-are… y-y-you possibly…, G-Giotto…?" stuttered the brunet and looked nervously at the blonde named Giotto. Giotto wrapped his arms around Tsuna waist and pulled him to a tight embrace. His right arm trailed to his head and pulled him closer and at the same time he sneaked his own head to the brunette's neck and sniffed at his scent. The scent was strawberry mixed with vanilla. "Yes I am, my dear Tsunayoshi," whispered the blond into the brunette's ear and it made the brunet blush like mad. Tsuna had no idea what to do, but just stand there and let the man hold him. They were standing like this for few seconds that felt like minutes.

Giotto pulled back and took Tsuna's hand and looked at his flushed up face. He gave al little chuckle and made the smaller one blush much more. He dragged him gently to the black car which was parked not far away from the station. The blonde opened to passenger door at the front for his future beloved wife. The brunet pulled his bag closer and walked inside the car. If you had sharp eyes, you could have seen at his cheeks that it was slight pink from the embarrassing moment they had, at least for Tsuna. The blonde closed the door and walked around the car to get to the driver seat.

The older male started the car, and drove off to his house. It wasn't far away. But before we they arrived, the younger male has already dozen off to sleep. Giotto looked at the cute looking peaceful face. 'He's so damn cuuutee~!' he thought while he looked at the sleeping brunet. Ahhh… How much he wanted to touch him and kiss him. Make him feel good and hear his moans that make him shiver. It would be heaven. But for now, he had to make the brunet to fall in love with him. Before someone took him from him...

_**To be continued… **_

* * *

I hope you liked the story. Please reweiw**~!**


End file.
